


Remus' Room

by RS_Games



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: rs_games, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, R/S Games 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS_Games/pseuds/RS_Games
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 9 - Team Place - ARTBasically a drawing of Remus and Sirius chilling in Remus' room.(Art by @jununy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Artist:** [@jununy](http://jununy.tumblr.com/tagged/jununyarts)  
>  **Team:** Place  
>  **Title:** Remus' Room  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Genre:** general  
>  **Summary:** basically a drawing of remus and sirius chilling in remus' room  
>  **Notes:** i meant to draw sirius' room too but drawing is hard :(  
>  **Prompt:** #24 - Picture of a destroyed bedroom.  
> 


End file.
